


I Can Tell What You Think, Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, HELLA TYPOS YO, Hella OOC, KAMINAGA FTW TBFH, Kaminaga the best MVP, M/M, Miyoshi selalu menjadi bangswat kecil... as always, Police Sakuma, lol fite me
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ini seperti kegiatanGive and Take, hanya saja Tuhan mengambil segala hal yang membahagiakan lalu memberi Sakuma seperti bencana kecil-kecilan yang mencacati kehidupan sehari-harinya.Tidak percaya?Buktinya saja dia harus menjaga sahabat kaminaga yangtidak bisaberbahasa Jerman.





	I Can Tell What You Think, Baby

 

Mimpi indah Sakuma terputus dengan singkat setelah gedoran pintu memadati pendengarannya, yang mana membangunkan Sakuma dalam satu loncatan lalu memasang posisi siaga. Dia tertidur di sofanya, dengan sisa pembungkus kudapan dan bantal di samping, lalu segera berlalu membuka pintu apartemen. _Orang mana yang mau mengunjungi tempat tinggalnya di sisa waktu golden week?_ Setelah membuka pintu, melihat seorang pria yang menyapanya dengan pekik girang, barulah dia menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya.

Kaminaga, magnet dari sebagian masalahnya di beberapa bulan terakhir, membuat tubuhnya tegang dalam siaga memegang gagang pintu.

Sakuma yakin segala perbuatan manusia di hari ini pasti mencerminkan kejadian di esok hari. Berbuat baik akan mendapatkan kebaikan dan begitu pula sebaiknya. Ini seperti kegiatan _Give and Take_ , hanya saja Tuhan mengambil segala hal yang membahagiakan lalu memberi Sakuma seperti bencana kecil-kecilan yang mencacati kehidupan sehari-harinya. Mungkin ini _memang_ rencana-Nya; mengalkulasi perbuatan jelek Sakuma lalu memberi konpensasi berupa karma yang datang secara bertahap. Jika memang seperti itu, lain kali Sakuma akan berdoa untuk dicabut rohnya sebelum akil balig di kehidupan berikutnya.

Dan hari ini bencana tersebut berwujud menjadi pria di depannya.

Sakuma tidak memberi kesempatan pada Kaminaga untuk masuk saat dia berkata 'enggak' lalu membanting pintu dengan kekuatan penuh, tapi entah dengan kuasa apa Kaminaga bisa menyelipkan sepatunya untuk mengganjal potongan kayu tersebut. Tanpa malu Kaminaga mencoba masuk, diselingi basa-basi paksaan untuk mengalihkan konsentrasi Sakuma, dan berakhir dengan kekalahan tuan rumah.

Kaminaga datang dengan tampilan necis seperti biasa bersama aroma old spice yang kental. Kilatan antusias di mata sebagaimana sediakala, tidak mampu membuat Sakuma menerka kelakar apa yang akan dibuatnya nanti. Sebaliknya, tatapan yang membalas Kaminaga tidak kelihatan tampan. Sakuma tampak kasar dan tak rapi, alis tebalnya menambah kesan itu lalu dipertegas oleh cambang yang berhasil ditumbuhkannya dengan tidak bercukur selama beberapa hari.  

"Selamat siang, Sakuma- _han_!"

"'Nggak. _Pulang sana_."

Kaminaga menyeringai sampai Sakuma melotot padanya lalu dia mengerang kesakitan dengan akting berlebihan. Ini yang membuat Sakuma membenci Kaminaga; dia selalu membalas emosi negatif sekitarnya dengan melucu. Mungkin pembawaan sikapnya didasari atas kerja sampingannya sebagai aktor drama musikal. Sakuma selalu berpikir bahwa Kaminaga memiliki rancaman pekerjaan absurd: Sarjana Teknik Sipil, _Cum Laude_ , profesi sampingan sebagai aktor; tapi hal itu yang menjadi ciri khas Kaminaga. Wataknya gaduh dan periang.

Karena tidak mampu berbuat lebih, Sakuma mendesis 'fuck' dengan vokal minim ketika si _tamu_ duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

" _Lelah_ " Jawabnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Kaminaga terbahak seraya bersandar pada bantal sofa.

"Baiklah. Begini lho Sakuma- _han_ , sebenarnya aku ingin-"

"Jika ini soal _menitipkan seseorang_ maka aku harus menolaknya, Kaminaga."

"-menitip seseorang-wow! Sakuma- _san_ kau cenayang, yah?"

Harusnya Sakuma dari awal menendang bokong orang ini alih-alih membiarkannya duduk.

"Ya benar sekali! Aku punya sahabat pena yang akan tinggal di sini sementara waktu. Namanya Maki, dia dari Jerman." Katanya, tangannya mencari kudapan yang tersisa lalu langsung memakannya, "Dan _hanya_ bisa berbahasa Jerman."

"Tidak." Sakuma tidak akan jatuh dan tertimpa tangga lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, "'Nggak, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kalau itu permintaan darimu, Kaminaga."

"Tapi hubungan kita 'kan sudah terlewat dekat. Seperti _keluarga_."

" _Keluarga_? Nyatanya kau harus bersyukur aku _tidak_ menjebloskanmu ke penjara. Kaumembawa otaku gaijin yang merangkap pengedar heroin!"

Diseberangnya, Kaminaga memutar mata dramatis dengan mulut penuh keripik. "Hei, aku tidak pernah bilang untuk 'menitipkan Tassy' tapi 'mengawasi' Tassy', ingat? Aku memiliki andil di sini."

Wanita yang dibawa Kaminaga itu hanya tinggal beberapa bulan saja di gedung apartemen ini. Dia tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang dan berasal dari Scotlandia, pun terlampau cantik: rambut pirang kemerahan, manik hijau tajam penuh kalkulasi, dan kadang-kadang lucu. Sayangnya semua itu hanya kedok.

"Kalau ini berbahaya...."

"Oh plis," Kaminaga mendengus, "jujur saja Sakuma-san, aku yakin kau masih sakit hati karena dia sudah tidak di sini 'kan? _Kaumenyukainya_."

Pipinya menghangat. "Aku tidak-"

"Aku akan merahasiakannya, janji. _Anyway_ ," dia meremas pembungkus kudapannya setelah isinya ludes, "aku bersungguh-sungguh untuk menitipkan temanku padamu. Hanya sebentar. Tidak melibatkan kriminal, sumpah demi Kekaisaran Jepang."

"Kau pernah bilang padaku soal _mengganti_ kewarganegaraan."

"Waktu itu aku sedang labil, _Sakuma-san_." Ada momen tertentu yang bisa memancing sisi berbahaya Kaminaga. Penekanan itu mampu merontokkan otoritas Sakuma seketika. "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Semoga bisa akrab yah!"

"Ya, terserahlah."

Kemudian Kaminaga pergi dengan senyum riang sementara Sakuma memikirkan rencana pelarian terbaik agar tidak terseret rentetan masalah yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

 

* * *

 

Yang cukup mengejutkan, apartermen Maki hanya dua lantai dibawah apartemannya.

Kaminaga kembali menghubungi saat dia sedang mengusapkan busa cukur di sekitar dagunya, berpesan bahwa Maki akan pergi bersamanya jam delapan malam. Sementara Sakuma bercukur, dia membayangkan bagaimana otaknya akan memberi jalan keluar di waktu terdesak lalu memanfaatkan waktu sesudahnya dengan istirahat yang damai sebelum harus bangun pagi-pagi dan memulai rutinitas di kantor.

"Jangan lupa! Oke?"

Dia tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut tapi Sakuma menangkap keganjilan di sana.

Sakuma tidak bodoh; dia adalah Polisi dan sudah mengasah instingnya untuk mendeteksi kebohongan, nada yang tidak jujur. Meski begitu, Sakuma akan menjadi pemain sampai kebenaran terkuak.

 _Ini sebuah kesalahan_ , pikir Sakuma, _semua permintaan dari Kaminaga adalah kesalahan._

Rasa curiga makin menukik sementara dia pergi berbelanja. Dia terus merangkai titik-titik kemungkinan menjadi pemikiran logis; _bagaimana kalau dia membawa pengedar lagi? atau jangan-jangan teroris?_ , tapi hal itu tertepis ketika dia membayar harga parsel yang terlewat mahal.

Jadi disinilah dia dengan rencana pelariannya tidak pernah terbit, yang ada hanyalah Sakuma datang dengan parsel sarat makanan instan, tissu, dan peralatan mandi.

Sakuma mengetuk pintu tiga kali, parsel dalam genggaman yang kikuk, menunggu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk tuan rumah mendengarnya. Ada suara gaduh dari dalam, langkah goyah, lalu seperti terbirit-birit menuju pintu. Pintu terbuka setelah tiga kali berbunyi klik dan kemudian menampakkan sosok Maki.

Karena teman Kaminaga berasal dari Jerman, sudah sepantasnya Sakuma berpikir jika orang di depannya memiliki perawakan tinggi, bersurai pirang, dan bermanik biru-steriotip gaijin Eropa. Tapi yang ada pria itu lebih pendek darinya, terbalut dalam kaus oblong juga celana pendek. Dia bersurai coklat kemerahan, ditata menyamping pun terlihat rapi dan lembut. Matanya senada dengan warna rambut dan bibir merahnya mencebik. Singkat kata, penampilan Maki bisa membuat Sakuma sesak nafas untuk sejenak.

 _Ya Tuhan_. Persetan kau Kaminaga!

"Kaminaga mengerjaiku 'kan?" Ucapnya, karena orang ini sama sekali-dia yakin-tidak memiliki ciri khas orang Eropa. Wajahnya oriental. Kaminaga mengerjainya _lagi_. "Jujur saja, berapa banyak dia membayarmu?"

Manik lentiknya berkedip dan melebar, tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya di kusen pintu. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada lalu berkata:

" _Oh meine Güte, du bist so schön!_ "

Sakuma melongo melihat adegan tersebut.

Aksennya terdengar asing, terlatih, dan fasih. Berbeda jauh dari aksen orang Jepang kebanyakan yang bisa berbahasa asing. Tapi apa yang nampak selalu bisa menipu.

"Kau tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang?" Ucap Sakuma tapi Maki hanya memiringkan kepala. Dia bertanya dalam bahasa lain, " _In english_?"

Gelengan singkat dan Sakuma menepuk wajahnya. Seketika dia merasakan bagaimana sulitnya nenek moyang mereka saat belajar bahasa asing dulu.

"Aku Sakuma, tetanggamu." Jelasnya sepelan mungkin diiringi gestur tangan. "Ini untukmu, dari Kaminaga. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah dari tetangga." Parsel itu terasa lebih berat dan semuanya menjadi kikuk.

Ada jeda dan Sakuma merasakan kegugupan melihat kerutan pada alis Maki; antara dia tidak mengerti atau merasa terganggu.

"Kaminaga?" Dia membeo, berkedip pada Sakuma. Dia binggung.

Pipi Sakuma terasa panas. "Ah sori. Izawa Kazuo, panggilannya Kaminaga."

Akhirnya pemahaman itu mengendap, "Oh! Izawa Kazuo. _Ja, ich kenne ihn_." Irama pada aksennya terdengar lucu bagi Sakuma saat dia mengucapkan nama lengkap Kaminaga, seperti terpatah-patah. Maki menerima parsel itu dengan senyum simpul. " _Danke sehr_."

Sejenak Sakuma merasa bimbang dan akhirnya membalas senyuman Maki dan mengangguk kecil. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa berbahasa Jerman."

Mungkin Maki menangkap pesannya; ekspresi yang mengisyaratkan permintaan maaf. Dia mendengus geli-sungguh menakjubkan-lalu sedikit menyingkir untuk memberikan ruang. " _Nun, willst du nicht hereinkommen?_ "

Maki memberikan isyarat padanya untuk masuk. Sakuma sadar dia bisa saja menerima ajakan itu, duduk di sofa Maki, dan menikmati secangkir minuman sebagai tahap awal perkenalan mereka. Sebaliknya, dia menolak dengan keramahan yang tidak berlebihan dan berjanji akan mengunjungi Maki lain waktu.

"Sampai nanti."

Tercipta keheningan kecil yang canggung, Sakuma mencoba mengabaikannya dengan melambai pada Maki lalu pergi dari sana. Setelah ini dia (mungkin) akan mencoba mempelajari dasar-dasar dalam berbahasa Jerman.   

 

* * *

 

Sakuma memang membenci watak Kaminaga tapi itu tidak ada bandingannya dengan rasa pedarnya pada _tawa_ Kaminaga. Suara itu diawali kekehan ringan lalu melengking tinggi seperti _kambing_ , dan dia harus mendengar suara itu besok malamnya setelah bertemu Maki.

"... jadi, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Maki?" Nadanya congkak, mungkin dia menahan seringai di seberang sambungan, "Dia seru 'kan?"

"Maki itu...." Seru mungkin bukan penggambaran yang tepat (mungkin karena Sakuma belum mengenal Maki lebih jauh). Menawan, _sexual attractive_ , imut—semuanya diramu untuk mendeskripsikan Maki. Sakuma berumur tiga puluh tahun dan pengalaman dalam hidupnya sudah memberikan contoh-contoh tipe orang yang menarik padanya, tapi Maki berbeda. Seperti lampu yang paling terang menderang di antara deretan lampu korslet.  

"Jujur saja aku kehabisan kata-kata. Mungkin ... karena dia tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang?"

Kaminaga terbahak lagi. "Oh oke, masalah itu akan mudah teratasi."

"Tapi aku juga mulai mempelajari bahasa Jerman—yang dasarnya saja. Sulit juga jika kami berdua susah berkomunikasi."

"Wah, itu bagus dong Sakuma-san." Ada jeda lalu nada suara Kaminaga berubah. "Jadi, tidak ada rencana untuk ... kau _tahu_ , 'kan?"

Butuh dua detik agar alis Sakuma mengernyit. "Jangan bercanda. Dia temanmu'."

"Oh, pft. _My dear_ Sakuma-han—" ini dia, suffix yang paling dibenci Sakuma—" _you already had my permission_."

" _Permission_?" dia mendengus pun memutar bola mata, " _What Permission_?"

" _To thrust that arse_ —"

"Kaminaga dia bukan—!" Lalu ketukan keras menghentikannya. Dinding apartemen mereka tipis. Jika dia berkata lebih keras lagi bisa-bisa peringatan keras datang dari tetangga (atau tuan tanahnya) di pagi buta.

"Tapi Sakuma-san, pinggulnya—"

"Selamat malam Kambingnaga!" Kata Sakuma sebelum memutuskan sambungan lalu pergi terlelap di kasur. Setidaknya mengejek nama Kaminaga bisa sedikit menepis pikiran itu.

 _Sungguh_ , kenapa dia senang sekali membohongi diri sendiri.

 

* * *

 

Mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya saat Sakuma melakukan _jogging_ rutinnya.

Bersantai di waktu _golden week_ memang menyenangkan untuk sesaat, terlebih jika dia bebas dari jadwal piket pengawasan lalu lintas, tapi dia harus kembali melatih fisik sebelum jam kerja gila itu menguras tenaganya—karena Sakuma selalu gerah bila menyangkut pengurusan berkas-berkas laporan delik. Selain itu dia sudah mulai menua; otot-ototnya akan mengempis menjadi lemak jika dia tidak melakukan sesuatu.

Dia dalam perjalanan pulang saat melihat Maki keluar dari pintu lobi dengan cemberut juga memberengut dalam bahasa Jerman. Sungguh pemandangan yang unik dan _tidak cocok_ untuk dipandang di pagi hari. Sakuma berlari mendekat dengan niat menyapa, tapi ragu setelah manik keduanya berserobok.

Maki sekonyong-konyong membekukan langkah kakinya. Tatapannya otomatis menginspeksi Sakuma—bergerak zigzag cepat dari atas ke bawah dan berhenti mengamati lengannya. Sakuma mengernyit tidak nyaman. Kenapa dia seperti merasa telanjang kendati memakai celana training dan sleeveless hoodie?

" _Ehrlich zu Gott, du solltest nicht so scharf am Morgen sehen."_

Rasanya agak kurang ajar kalau dia tetap berdiam diri. Dia tidak dibesarkan untuk seperti itu—karena setiap orang akan saling menyapa bila bertemu kenalannya di luar rumah, dan doktrin tata krama dari keluarganya sudah melekat layaknya urat nadi. 

Sakuma menarik nafas dan melemparkan senyum sopan. "Selamat pagi." Sapanya. Karena rambutnya lepek dia tidak bisa berhenti menyisirnya ke belakang. Tenggorokan Maki bergetar.

" _Guten Morgen._ " 

Sakuma tahu artinya; selamat pagi. Ada sekelebat rasa puas yang menghantamnya sesaat dan itu membuatnya menyeringai.

"Mau pergi?" Sakuma menunjuk ke arah jalan dan Maki mengangguk. Dia bisa saja melanjutkan obrolan ini—dan mungkin memamerkan beberapa kosakata Jerman yang dia tahu—tapi urung setelah Maki kembali memberengut. Walau sekilas dia mendengar nama Kaminaga, Sakuma berharap orang itu tidak menyusahkan sahabatnya lagi.  

"Aku tidak akan menghalangi kalau kauterburu-buru." Dia sedikit menepi. Lalu: "Sori kalau tidak sopan, tapi kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum agar matamu terlihat lebih berkilau."

Sebelah alis Maki naik dan Sakuma panik. _Dia tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang!_ Dia menepuk wajah sembari memaki kebodohannya dan bersyukur Maki tidak mengerti kalimatnya secara bersamaan.

Tapi Maki membuka mulutnya, mungkin dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi berakhir menjadi dengusan. Dia kembali menatap Sakuma dan tersenyum—tidak dipaksakan—lalu mengangguk sebelum kemudian berlalu.

Sakuma juga kembali untuk membersihkan diri sebelum menghadapi runyamnya hari di kantor.

 

* * *

 

Satu minggu berlalu. Sakuma sadar bahwa mereka sangat jarang untuk bisa bertemu; mungkin ini gara-gara jam kerja yang terlalu padat. Kaminaga juga sudah jarang menanyakan kabarnya; mungkin dia sudah mulai menjalankan profesi misteriusnya yang tidak mau dijabarkan pada siapa saja. Sakuma berharap Maki tidak terlibat dengan Kaminaga dalam hal apapun.

Dia pulang tepat setelah matahari terbenam. Memikirkan menu makan malam juga rekaman pertandingan bola yang belum diselesaikan, menikmati waktu luang dalam ketenangan. Tapi tentu saja hal tidak selalu bisa berjalan sesuai kemauan. Tuan tanahnya menghubungi saat dia baru saja memanaskan mobil, berkata ada kebakaran kecil di lantai empat. Disana lantai tempat Maki tinggal. Semua itu cukup menjadi momentum penggerak Sakuma.

Kebakaran itu tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya—menjalar sampai menghanguskan satu lantai—tapi tetap saja kerumunan tetangga berada di sana membantu siapapun yang terkena musibah. Maki di sana, wajahnya kusam dan murung. Tuan tanahnya segera manghampiri Sakuma setelah dia sampai.

"Syukurlah kau datang, Inspektur." kerutan pada wanita ini makin tegas dengan kepanikan. "Tiba-tiba saja ada kepulan asap—tidak ada ledakan. Kalau bukan karena alarm itu dan bantuan Honma-kun dan kawan-kawannya, mungkin keadaan bisa makin buruk."

Honma mungkin sedang mengadakan pertemuan kecil-kecilan bersama teman-temannya, entah pesta atau belajar kelompok. Bagaimanapun juga Sakuma tetap bersyukur.

"Untuk sekarang tolong urus dia, Inspektur. Kami mencoba untuk mengobrol tapi dia tetap diam. Dia tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang, yah?"

Sakuma menjelaskan situasi dengan semudah mungkin dan kemudian menghampiri Maki yang duduk bersandar di balkon setelah wanita itu mengerti juga menyerahkan masalah ini padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya tatapan bimbang. Sakuma mengeluarkan ponsel, mengetik, dan menyerahkan benda itu pada Maki.   

" _Ihre wohnung_?" Balas Maki. Sakuma mengangguk toleran lalu kembali mengetik pada ponselnya. Beberapa saat—setelah maniknya mondar-mandir melirik Sakuma dan apartemennya—kemudian Maki mengangguk dan mengikuti polisi itu. Setidaknya menawarkan tempat istirahat adalah opsi terbaik untuknya, menyadari banyak yang tidak bisa berurusan dengan Maki dan soal Kaminaga yang menitipnya pada Sakuma. Dia polisi tapi juga rasanya merangkap _baby_ _sitter_. 

Sakuma segera mengambil handuk cadangan setelah mereka masuk dalam apartemennya, menginstruksi Maki untuk mandi. Maki pasti tahu di mana letak kamar mandi, denah ruangan untuk masing-masing apartemen kurang lebih sama.

"Ada hal lain yang kaubutuhkan?" Layar ponselnya memampangkan terjemahan dalam bahasa Jerman. Maki tetap bungkam tapi kemudian perutnya berbunyi nyaring. Sakuma berusaha menahan dengusan geli tapi gagal saat menangkap pelototan orang di depannya.    

"Baiklah aku akan pergi memasak."

" _Jesus, übernimm das Steuer_." Jawabnya. Dia mendengus, mendongak menatap langit-langit dan kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Setelah menu makan malam siap tersedia—yang sebagian diolahnya dari sisa sarapan—Maki duduk di seberang dengan menopang dagu, sisa air masih menetes dari ujung-ujung rambutnya. Sakuma yakin manusia ini punya setengah gen dari Dewi Kecantikan.

" _Kann ich jetzt esses?_ " Maki menunjuk pada makanan di depan. 

Rasanya agak kurang ajar kalau dia tetap menatap perawakan Maki sampai lupa kalau keduanya harus segera makan dan istirahat. Dia mengangguk dan tidak menunggu tetangga di seberang untuk segera mengucapkan doa. Menu makan kali ini adalah kari dengan sepenggal salmon bakar, khusus Sakuma ada sedikit acar timun untuk menyegarkan mulutnya. Kalau dia pikir kegiatan ini akan dilewati dengan keheningan, ternyata dia cukup salah.

" _Wir waren in deinem Haus, kochten und kontrollierten meinen Zustand. Und wir waren alleine hier drin. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn die Dinge von hier schnell eskalierten. Ich erwarte, dass du das machst_." Kata Maki, tersenyum pada Sakuma yang membeku dengan sendok setengah jalan ke mulut. Jika dia cepat tanggap, mungkin ponsel android sudah menampilkan terjemahan dari perkataan tersebut.

"Err ..." Mata Sakuma jelalatan ke mana saja selain keseberangnya, "aku masih tidak mengerti bahasa Jerman. Mungkin belum sejauh itu."

Maki mendengus, kecewa. Saat dia melanjutkan makan, Sakuma mengucapkan maaf dalam bahasa Inggris. Sungguh, kian lama rasa frustasinya menumpuk. Mengobrol bersama pria cantik dengan _language barrier_   itu tidaklah nikmat, terlebih pria itu juga senang berbicara pun menggodanya. Terkadang Sakuma berpikir jika aplikasi penerjemah online memang terbukti tidak berguna atau otaknya saja yang lambat dalam menyerap bahasa asing.

" _Warum bist du so freundlich und wunderschön._ " Balas Maki dan Sakuma memilih bungkam.

Acara makan diakhiri dengan Maki yang mengambil alih dalam hal cucian piring dan Sakuma kemudian membiarkan Maki tidur dikamarnya. Tidak masalah kalau harus menderita keram punggung karena tidur di sofa selama beberapa hari, asal dia bisa melihat ekspresi tidur Maki di pagi buta. Kegiatan ini sudah menjadi selingan hiburan tersendiri bagi polisi itu kendati dalam waktu singkat.

 _Lucu juga_.

 

* * *

 

Entah bagaimana bisa Kaminaga telat dalam mendengar berita perihal Maki pun bisa menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak pernah terpikirkan Sakuma sebelumnya. Kaminaga datang mengunjungi apartemen setelah dapur Maki selesai direnovasi, mengunjungi Sakuma lebih dulu lalu keduanya pergi pada sahabatnya. Alih-alih khawatir dan terkejut, dia tertawa seakan nyawa sahabatnya adalah hal lumrah yang terdapat di sudut-sudut emperan toko.

"Sudah sepantasnya, sungguh! Serve him fucking right!"

Sakuma sebisa mungkin menahan kepalan tangannya agar tidak melayang di hidung Kaminaga. Tapi hal itu sudah berlalu selama lima hari dan polisi ini belum mendengar kabar apapun dari keduanya, mungkin sudah sibuk tenggelam dalam kehidupan masing-masing.

Malam ini dia melakukan perjalanan singkat untuk membeli kudapan menonton bola di konbini terdekat, bersemangat melawan kantuk yang diam-diam merayap. Normalnya, Sakuma tidak akan memperhatikan sekeliling bila benaknya fokus dalam sesuatu, tapi sekilas dia menangkap presensi Maki yang diikuti oleh seseorang. Pria itu bertubuh dua kali lebih bongsor dari targetnya, pakaian seperti gelandangan, berjalan cepat di belakangnya. Sakuma berlekas mengikuti setelah dia mengikhlaskan sisa kembaliannya pada pegawai kasir.

Ini adalah jam rawan kejahatan, dimana para pemabuk bajingan akan bebas berkeliling di tengah jalan-jalan Tokyo, melakukan kejahatan apapun yang awam disebutkan dalam berita. Maki dan penguntitnya berakhir masuk ke dalam gang gelap dan Sakuma menunggu dari balik tembok, mengamati situasi. Gelandangan yang mengikuti memaksa Maki untuk menyerahkan semua harta benda yang sempat dibawa. Ucapannya seperti meracau, mungkin karena mabuk, dan dia membawa senjata tajam. Sakuma kembali mengamati Maki—ekspresinya pasif, tidak terganggu.

Wajahnya seakan bungkam dalam berekspresi, sepert dia tidak terpengaruh atas kecaman dari situasinya sekarang.

"'Ku bilang berikan SEKARANG!"

Sakuma tidak butuh tedeng aling-aling untuk segera memarik kerah bajunya lalu melemparnya pada tembok yang lembab. Pisau lipat itu terlepas dari tangannya, terpental dan hampir mengenai kakinya—Sakuma segera melumpuhkan kesadarannya dengan pukulan kuat di bawah rahangnya lalu meringkusnya dalam cengkraman kuat ketika dia hampir oleng. Gelandangan itu meronta-ronta sekuat tenaganya, berusaha menyingkirkan Sakuma dengan menggeliat di tanah. Dia hampir berhasil jika polisi itu tidak segera menghantam wajahnya dengan tinju yang besar. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali, lima— 

"Sakuma-san!"

Sakuma berguling dari atau tubuh itu lalu melancarkan tendangan keras ke perutnya sehingga gelandangan itu mengeluarkan desingan nafas dan untuk sementara waktu tidak dapat bersuara.

"Kau," jedanya setelah menarik nafas, " _bisa_ berbahasa Jepang?"

Jawaban tidak segera dia dapatkan secara verbal. Ada perubahan ekspresi kontras dalam wajah Maki, dari pasif sampai kekhawatiran singkat lalu perlahan menjadi rasa bersalah yang cukup rumit untuk Sakuma uraikan; karena hanya maniknya yang bisa menampakkannya di sana.

"Ya, aku bisa." Katanya tanpa logat, aksen, pun kepercayaan diri familiar seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

" _Apa!_ "

Ada emosi yang ingin membuncah keluar, mungkin akan melibatkan kekerasan bila dia membiarkannya mengambil alih, tapi dia malah menarik nafas panjang lalu melotot pada Maki.

"Kita harus berbicara karena banyak hal yang harus dijelaskan."

 

Keduanya mampir ke restoran cepat saji terdekat yang bisa dikunjungi setelah menyerahkan gelandangan itu di pos polisi terdekat. Puji syukur bagi Sakuma karena banyak memiliki teman-teman dari akademi polisi, jadi pengurusan hal ini tidak memerlukan waktu lama. 'Serahkan saja pada kami!', begitu kata mereka.

"Biar kutebak, Kaminaga pasti ada sangkut pautnya kan?"

Wajah tetanganya nampak sedikit gugup: pipi bersemu merah kental seperti dia baru saja menghabiskan kuota lari pagi, matanya ke sana kemari melihat ke meja lalu ke wajah Sakuma lagi.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Sakuma-san. Namaku sebenarnya adalah Katsuhiko Miyoshi, biasanya dipanggil Maki untuk orang terdekat. Aku lahir dan besar di Jerman. Orang tuaku berwarganegara Jepang yang bekerja di sana. Aku dan Kaminaga sudah bersahabat sejak kami kuliah bersama di London."

Sakuma memperhatikan tanpa memalingkan pandang.

"Lalu beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku datang ke sini untuk mencari pekerjaan juga suasana baru. Dan dia menyarankan tempat tinggal bagus sembari mengajakku bertaruh, apa aku bisa menipumu  untuk percaya kalau aku _gaijin_ Eropa selama tiga hari—"

 _Benarkan. Semuanya pasti selalu karena Kaminaga_ —

"dan tentu saja aku menang. Tapi rasanya agak tanggung untuk berkata jujur padamu setelah itu, jadi aku penasaran sampai berapa lama kaubisa mempercayainya." Miyoshi mengulum bibirnya, "Maaf, tidak pernah kusangka akan bertemu dengan pria baik sepertimu."

"Dan kaupikir itu _lucu_?" Rasanya otak Sakuma sedikit sendat untuk berpikir. Ada rasa malu seperti mengepul dalam benak, sejumput rasa syukur, dan jengkel yang sudah ditahannya dari tadi.

Sakuma menghela nafas. Perasaan ini hampir sama ketika dia harus berurusan dengan Kaminaga soal pengedar heroin dari Scotlandia itu—hampir tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali meredam amarahnya sembari memijat kening, tapi untuk kasus Miyoshi rasanya dua kali lipat lebih parah. 

"Aku tahu lelucon ini sudah kelewatan—"

"Iya benar sekali. _Tahi_." Desis Sakuma.

"Huh," jeda, lalu dia melanjutkan, "kaumemang kesal, tapi kaumasih berpikir kalau mataku indah kan?"

Satu dengusan nafas, dan kemudian Sakuma menjawabnya setelah renungan singkat. " _Ya_ , maka bersyukurlah." Jika saja dia tidak blak-blakkan....

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang traktir sebagai, eh, permulaan dari pertemanan kita. Bagaimana?"

"Tanpa berbahasa Jerman." Tekannya.

" _Tanpa_ berbahasa Jerman." Miyoshi melakukan isyarat sumpah khas militer lalu berdiri dan memesan untuk keduanya.

Sakuma memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sembari berpikir, apa dia sudah mengambil keputusan yang cukup bijak atau tidak? Mengingat dia dan Kaminaga berada dalam satu komplotan.

 

Tiga tahun kemudian jawabannya datang dalam bentuk dukungan positif dari pengunjung restoran cepat saji yang sama dan Sakuma bertekuk lutut sembari berkata, " _Willst du mich heiraten_?" 

Dan tak ada jawaban lain yang bisa diberikan Miyoshi selain, "Ya, aku bersedia.", pada pernikahan mereka empat bulan kemudian.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh meine Güte, du bist so schön! = oh my goodness, you're so handsome!
> 
> Ja, ich kenne ihn = yes i know him
> 
> Danke sehr = thank you very much
> 
> Nun, willst du nicht hereinkommen?= Well, won't you come in?
> 
> Ehrlich zu Gott, du solltest nicht so scharf am Morgen sehen = honest to God, you shouldn't look this sexy in the morning
> 
> Ihre wohnung = your apartment
> 
> Jesus, übernimm das Steuer. = Jesus take the wheel
> 
> Kann ich jetzt esses = can i eat now
> 
> Wir waren in deinem Haus, kochten und kontrollierten meinen Zustand. Und wir waren alleine hier drin. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn die Dinge von hier schnell eskalierten. Ich erwarte, dass du das machst = We were in your house, cooking and checking my condition. And we were alone in here. I would not mind if things quickly escalated from here. I expect you to do that
> 
> Warum bist du so freundlich und wunderschön = Why are you so kind and gorgeous
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ini sumbangsi terakhirku dalam fandom Joker Game Anime. Good bye guys, terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah membaca karya-karya amburadul wa dari awal sampai akhir. Kudos buat Rie dan kyo yang sudah menjadi penyemangat batin waktu ku lagi down (stop being sappy tbh). Dan penulis-penulis keren yang masih terus berkarya di fandom ini... semangat yah!  
> Semoga kita bisa ketemu di fandom-fandom lainnya! Bye-bye!


End file.
